1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a server for providing a traffic image to a user device, and more particularly, to a server for providing a traffic image to a user device by using location information and the user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to conventional art which relates to identifying a traffic state of a particular road from a remote point, there is a scheme for collecting data sensed by a traffic sensing apparatus of a freeway traffic management system (FTMS), such as a loop type vehicle detector, which is provided on a road to detect traffic states, a video type vehicle sensor, which is configured to identify traffic states on a road through the use of video photographing, a closed circuit television (CCTV), and an emergency call.
The FTMS is a freeway intelligent traffic system (ITS) constructed by the Korea Highway Corporation to provide users of a freeway with exact road information and to manage traffic conditions.
However, in order to implement a system for measuring a speed of a vehicle by using the loop type detection system, installation of a loop coil detector typically requires earthworks and/or other types of construction, thereby causing delay and/or inconvenience in transportation during the earthworks and/or construction.
Further, in order to collect information, it is typically necessary to install a separate private cable or to lease a dedicated line.
With respect to a more advanced scheme than the above-described conventional art, there is a scheme for identifying road traffic states by analyzing moving images obtained by using a CCTV camera.
In the aforementioned scheme for collecting traffic information by using a CCTV camera, the information is generally transferred through a self-network. Thus, high costs for line installation and line management are typically required.
In the above-described scheme for sensing a speed of a vehicle by using the traffic sensing system, it is not possible to identify an exact speed of a vehicle, i.e., traffic volume information, at a point where no speed sensor exists. In order to sense the traffic volume, a large number of speed sensors should be provided on each road. As a result, the number of communication lines increases, and the resultant burden of installation costs and lease fees for communication increases.
The aforementioned scheme for using a CCTV camera is limited, because traffic information can be identified only at a point where a CCTV camera is provided.
Korean Patent No. 957,605, entitled “System for Providing Road Traffic Images,” describes detecting peripherally located vehicles based on location of a user and purchasing moving images captured in any one of the detected vehicles.
However, this technology relates to enabling a service server to send a traffic image purchase request to a multiple number of vehicles which are located in relatively close proximity to the user and an intermediate communication between the user and a vehicle which first responds to the request.
Accordingly, in the above-described system, it is not possible to obtain traffic images from a vehicle which is located at a point selected by the user. Further, because a certain amount of costs are paid for provided traffic images, the user may experience monetary damages resulting from receiving unnecessary traffic images.